


The Eargasm Fic

by biscuitt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eargasm, I’m sorry, Joke Fic, Other, help me, no beta we die like wilbur, this is a joke in a gc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitt/pseuds/biscuitt
Summary: please read the tagsi’m so sorryplease don’t send this to technoit’s a joke in a gc don’t cancel me
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Eargasm Fic

I slide my headphone on, smiling eagerly as my finger presses the play button. The familiar tune of "Blitz”, a minecraft parody of "Blank Space" fills my head. I lay my head back, enjoying Technoblade's flat tone resonating in my ears. 

Suddenly, my eyes fly open, my ears twitching. I rush to put my hand over my mouth, but its too late, as a long moan escapes past my lips. I go to grab my phone to turn off the music from this weird reaction, but I feel the insides of my ears throb pleasantly, so I stop. Shakily I retract my hand, gasping as my ear drums quiver. I squeeze my eyes shut, indulging myself in the shameful ecstasy. Technoblade's words, paired with the dingy soundtrack, cut straight to my brain, making me whimper, and weakly hold my headphones, the sweet burning feeling in my ears building up. 

A long moan draws itself from my throat, and I scream Technoblade's name, as it pleasure peaks. I open my eyes slowly, and take off my headphones, setting them on my bed. I stop dead as I feel the hot, creamy cum dribble down my ears. 

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this


End file.
